mopeio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caves System (Underground Biome)
The Caves System (formely know as Underground biome) is one of the current mini-biomes (alongside witht the Volcano). Basically, it is a giant climbable hill that have a series of tunnels digged into it that connects and leads to chambers. Entering the biome Theres only one way to access this biome, by using a special type of hiding hole. It have a different shape and colors, resemblying more rocks than dirt. When entering it, an animation similar to the Land Monster's ability begins to resemble a fall, which also stuns you for 1 sec after falling. You, then, reappear in a cave, the Entrance Hall, that come in 4 different variations (all random and just aesthetic). To come back, simply hover over the "light" that you came from. An animation starts and your animal starts to get bigger and more transparent, assuming that you jumped to get out. There, hills, rocks, berry bushes, water spots and, in one of the variations, mini lakes can be found, as well other features of the biome itself can be seen. But, to fully enter you must access another hiding hole (with the exact same proportions as the hiding hole you entered outside). There, you will fall one more time and really enter the biome. (Note that all animals have 3s of immunity of damage / stun / bleeding etc to prevent killing animals that dropped in.). Only a few animals are capable going inside this hiding hole. They are: * All the native animals in the biome; * Black Mamba (Snake) * Boa Constrictor * Giant Spider Terrain Tunnel Straight and tight lines that are the most basic way to move in this biome. Cave Walls The walls that blocks the way of most animals. They can be climbed by a few though. Chamber Chambers are wide-open spaces that can be found in a total of 7 variations, which 4 of them are random and 3 are situational: Random * Empty Chamber: A generic space full of nothing. Food and water normally spawns there * Fungi Chamber: '''Chambers that have white details all around the floor. Mushrooms spawn rate is increased there. * '''Stalactite Chamber: '''Chambers that are full of stalactites at the ceiling.Be carefull when passing by those as one of these might drop, damage and stun (1.3s) you! * '''Humid Chamber: '''Chambers that have a slightly increased water spawn rate. Water spots can also be found there (min. of 2 and max. of 5) Situational * '''Flooded Chamber: '''Chambers that have a mini-lake (smaller than an Artic's lake) due to being under a lake. Have the same properties as a normal lake, except it doesn't spawn ducks and lillypads. Chamber needs to have 65% of its total size below the lake. If not, then another chamber is generated. * '''Lava Chamber: '''Chambers that have a lava lake (a bit smaller than the ones in the Volcano) due to being under a lava lake. Have the same properties as a normal lava lake, except it doesn't shoot fire and spawn watermelons (slices or not). Chamber needs to have 65% of its total size below the lake. If not, then another chamber is generated. * '''Magmatic Chamber: '''Chambers that are extremelly similar to Lava Chambers, except it is generated anywhere if it doen't get connected by a tunnel. A notable difference is that their size is defined by the size of the lava lake generated inside of it, instead of being fixed. Is the only source of lava in the entire Caves System (in other words, its the only way to refill lava on the biome). '''Ocean Floor There are a continuation of the ocean in the exact same positions as the oceans themselves. They work just like the ocean, but spawns way less normal ocean food, except snails, which spawns normally. Tube worm colonies can be found there. They are edible terrains that act the same way as snails and will hide the tube worms in it to prevent getting more damage. Animals below (and including) tier 3 can hide in there since theres no whirpool. For preventing it to flood the biome, the ocean floor are isolated by a wall. Near this wall, atleast 3 Empty Chambers will be formed connecting it to a tunnel. If someone suceed to open the wall, the water will flood the tunnels till it reaches the middle and then stop. The water flow will push all animals to the direction it is flowing. It regens after 15s. It have a delay of 1min before being able to be digged again. The more digged the wall was, the more it will flood. Water Spots Basic water spots of Mope.io Nail Mushroom Colony Berry bush version of the underground world Hiding Holes Both small and big ones can be found. Rarely generate on tunnels. WIl be turned into whirpools if they are flooded Stalagmite Hills' variation that normally blocks most of the animals from passing by. Slightly regens water (but animal still loses a bit of water) Uranium Gem Instead of Healing Stones, this biome have its own type of gem and its made of uranium! These gems not only do the same as a healing stone (except it heals 50% slower than the actual healing stone), but they also give a speed boost (30% more speed) and immunity to poison. Food Chain # Ghost Ant # Earthworm # Crayfish (Also considered an ocean animal) # Dragonfly (Also considered an ocean animal) # Mole (Moved it up and replaced it with Hedghehog) # Wolf Spider (Tier 5) # None # (Goliath) Milipede # None # Giant Centipede (Also considered a poisonous animal) # Bobbit Worm (Also considered an ocean animal) # Vinegaroon # None # Hercules Beetle # Sea Scorpion (Tier 13) (Also considered an ocean animal) # Giant Spider # Reaper Moth # Volcano Eater Centipede (Tier 15) (Also considered a volcano and poisonous animal) # Juggernaut Beetle or Continental Worm (Monster tier) # None Spawnable Food * Nail Mushroom * Brown Mushroom * Red Mushroom * Purple Mushroom * Toxic Mushroom * Mushroom Bush * Berry (Entrance Hall only) * Water * Seaweed * Kelp * Conch * Starfish * Clam * Tubeworm Colonies Gallery Trivia * Even though it is considered a mini-biome, its total size is the same as all biomes combined; * It is also a former "Insects Kingdom" or "Poison Biome" since the majority is both insects and poisonous; * All the minerals in this biome are simply decorative and can't give any special boost if digged by a player. * The animals can't hurt themselves while "falling" or "jumping" in the entrances hall Category:Terrain Category:Underground